


Chinese translation on "Tricks out of our Sleeves "

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>「很好。」老人說道：「就是你倆了，一起去吧。」</i>
</p><p>水之七都後，魔鬼三角地帶前。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tricks out of our sleeves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404364) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



> 原文為c_callosum的賀文，譯文前部為關山嘯月的生日賀文。

「很好。」老人說道：「就是你倆了，一起去吧。」

空氣瞬間變得悶重，像是捂上厚棉被似的，連太陽的亮光都逐漸被撲滅了。上方的千陽號變得越來越遙遠，但他倆並不覺得自己在下墮，只感到一陣教人迷惘困惑的失重感，一切感官都變得模糊不清。

漆黑幽暗仿若海獸，把他倆迅速吞噬──那種聲音到底是怎樣的？哦，對了。

──『啪吱。』

※

「這見鬼的聲音到底是怎麼回事？」

這不就是廚子見鬼的嗓音嘛。索隆張開眼睛，又緩緩眨眨沉重的眼簾，試著看清眼前濃淡有致的陰影──他正直挺挺的躺著，睜眼就是密密匝匝的斑駁綠蔭、隱隱透出後方澄碧如洗的藍天。他默默在心裏逐點清算：三柄配劍都好好的放在身旁、四肢完好無缺、身體也沒有傷口疼痛，嗯，目前為止似乎沒問題，就是給吵得腦裏嗡嗡發懵而已。這兒真的很吵，聲量不是問題，聲音本身才是重點──那是永不磨滅的刺耳蟬鳴。

他們居然來到滿是夏蟬的地方，但索隆卻是無論如何都想不起原委。左邊傳來廚子爬起身來的動靜，但他還是懶懶的繼續躺著不動；可是，廚子隨即俯身盯著他，堅硬的鞋尖更是毫不含糊地猛戳他的身側。

「綠～藻～頭，起～床～啦～」廚子暗笑道：「你往草地一倒，我就幾乎看不見你了，保護色真不是蓋的。」

「去死。」索隆嘀咕著拍開那隻擾人的腳，然後翻身坐起來：「大伙呢？」

「難道我會把他們抓起來收到口袋裏了？趕緊爬到樹上看看四周啦！」

「你自己爬啊！」

廚子也不管他，徑自走開四處探看（放眼只是枝葉扶疏、根節糾錯），索隆喃喃暗罵對方是個只會說大話的沒用鬼，然後不情不願的找了一棵方便著手的大樹，開始爬起樹來。他迅速來到頂層的粗壯枝條，把眼睛滾圓的小松鼠嚇得尖叫逃竄。身處茂盛枝葉間，夏蟬枯燥的嘶鳴變得更咶耳了。

「怎樣？」廚子的聲音從下方傳來：「看到什麼了？」

他橫劍一揮，劈走了一大叢礙事的枝葉，卻是看見更多礙事的枝葉。他在枝條間靈巧晃盪，又劈走了另一片枝葉，結果還是一樣，除了枝葉就是枝葉。

「沒什麼！」他往下吼道。

「『沒什麼』是怎麼回事？！」

「白痴啊你！『沒什麼』三個字你哪裏聽不懂了？」

下方傳來無比遼亮的隆然巨響，腳下的枝條晃動不休，蟬鳴先是冷卻片刻，隨即再次瘋狂嘶鳴。索隆馬上抓好枝幹穩住身子：「混蛋！你幹嗎踹樹啦！」

「繼續找！看不到什麼特別的不準停！膽敢給我停下來，我就連人帶樹把你踹下來！」

「我就跟你說了！這裏什麼也沒有，除了樹就是樹！不相信就自己滾上來看！」

「我跟你不一樣！老子才不是陸生爬樹猴子！你這傢伙就不能偶爾有用點嗎！我們還得去找娜美桑和大伙耶！」

索隆狠狠咬牙，再次眺望廣闊無垠的青葱綠意──不必廚子多嘴，當務之急是找到伙伴什麼的，他也是明白的，他也心知肚明好嗎！可是方圓百里以內什麼也沒有啊，這是他的錯嗎？！附近就只有一大片樹木和──

他仔細瞇眼，抬手擋著眩目的日光。前方好像有點閃亮晃動的東西──難道林木在搖曳？

下方又是一響不耐煩的巨響，腳下的枝條瘋狂跳動，這次真的差點把他甩下去了。「住腳！不然我就把你的腿劈了！」他氣得大喝：「那邊好像有點東西！」

「是嘛？那你還他媽杆著？」樹下又是一響嚇人的巨響，索隆只想劈下附近的枝條，讓它直接砸在廚子的腦袋上。

他（終究）放棄這誘人的念頭，只俐落的在枝條間跳來躍去，靈活落在滿是枝葉嫩草的地上。廚子正不耐煩的盯著他，一副掩不住的鄙夷嘴臉，然後焦躁的衝他比比手勢，彷似質問他「混蛋，看到什麼了？」索隆一手推開對方，然後無比自信地朝著某個方向走──那方向就是剛才閃亮的地方，肯定錯不了，絕對錯不了。

「嘿哼，難道我還學不乖嗎？你往這邊走的話……」廚子一手揪住他的後領，害他生生頓住腳步。金髮男人的臉上掛著無比真誠的蔑視表情，但索隆曉得對方只是在玩開笑而已。「那麼我們該往反方向走才對。這邊啦。」

「喂！」

※

日落西山，腳下的根節和亂石逐漸變成難以應付的敵人。廚子已經給絆得快氣瘋了──也就是額角青筋暴現、眼角突突亂跳，連三不五時「娜美桑～羅賓醬～」的亂叫也止住了。現在，伴隨他倆默默前進的就只有腳步聲，還有陰魂不散的蟬鳴。

「難以置信，你的無能程度簡直超越人類的想像範疇。」

「我的無能程度？！帶路的是你好嗎！混蛋廚子！我只是跟著你走而已！」

「誰帶路都好，總之一切都是你的錯。你光是身為『羅羅諾亞‧索隆』這點，就是一切錯誤的根源了。」

「早該跟我的方向走啊。」

「跟你的方向走？恐怕我們得迷路到深山去了。」

「我就從沒有迷路過。」

「你──你從沒有不迷路過好嗎！白痴！你這無可救藥的路痴！！！腦殘方向盲！！！」

「我沒有迷路！！！只是四周的東西自己亂轉而已！跟我的方向感無關好嗎！！！」索隆憤慨叫冤。

「你鼻屎大小的腦袋就塞滿了綠藻嗎！！！」

「膽敢多說一遍，靶子眉。多說一遍啊！」

「腦袋塞‧滿‧綠‧藻！！！」

「很好──」

他連配劍也懶得抽出來了──耐性早就給消磨淨盡，他只想享受痛毆廚子扭曲的臉的快感；廚子倒也大方迎戰。二人拳腳交加，把睜開以來的惱怒憂慮都痛快的發洩了──心裏本已不安難挨，還得在廣闊無根的茂盛叢林間艱難跋涉，而且身畔只有無比煩人的伙伴，焦躁情緒自然以幾何級數遞升。索隆的拳頭好幾次揍到對方身上，自己也吃了好幾腳；身上雖痛，倒也不至於受傷。最後，他總算抓住廚子的腿，然後把對方狠狠摔向附近的樹幹。

──好吧，他「想」把對方狠狠摔向附近的樹幹。

他揉揉眼睛，又眨眨眼簾，可是眼前依舊空無一人。也就是說，他的眼睛的確沒有毛病，他真的看見廚子飛向樹幹，然後消失了。哎，這下麻煩了。他不錯是想把廚子揍扁，但扁得不見蹤影可不是他的本意。

「呃，廚子？」他試著問道：「還活著嗎？」

「這他媽……」樹幹另一端傳來廚子的聲音：「是怎麼回事？」

索隆迅速繞過樹幹，發現廚子正在拍打檢查自己。那傢伙雖是一臉困惑，倒也不至於吃驚惶恐。

「你穿過樹幹了。」

「嗯。」

「直接穿過去了。」

「我知道了啦綠藻！」

索隆抱著雙手冷哼，心裏縱是不爽，倒也不由得鬆了口氣。「嘛，看來就是這樣了。」

「『就是這樣』？人類才不會直接穿過這種結實的東西好嗎！」

「你就穿過去了。」

「我──」廚子深深吸了口氣，捲眉一刻不停的瘋狂抽動。「綠藻，過來。」

「幹嗎？」他狐疑問道。

「做點實驗。」

「別想把我踢進樹幹。」

廚子狠狠剜了他一眼。「算了。」金髮男人快步走到剛才的樹前，一手按上粗糙的樹幹──掌心馬上陷入樹幹之內。也就是說，他的手直接穿過穿樹幹，一副不把樹幹當回事的氣勢。廚子轉過頭來，挑起捲眉盯著索隆。

「你這傢伙真詭譎啊。」

「他媽閉嘴。你也趕緊來試試啊，臭綠藻。」

索隆沒好氣的翻翻白眼，倒也依言照辦。他走向另一棵大樹，然後拍拍樹幹──他能感到樹幹結實粗壯，也能感到樹皮粗糙刺手；然而，待他使勁按上樹幹時，卻無法感受到絲毫阻力，掌心直接陷入樹幹裏了，跟廚子的情況同出一轍。

「你也一樣？」

「嗯。」索隆抽回手臂，不住屈曲伸張五指，盯著掌心直皺眉。半晌，他抽出和道，衝著樹幹劃出凌厲亮弧。劍刃卻沒有傳來半點阻力。

索隆靜心回想──剛醒來時，自己不是曾把礙事的枝葉劈去麼？廚子也把樹幹踹得晃動不休吧？就是不久之前，他倆還是很不光彩地在林木間磕磕碰碰、更被高低起伏的根節絆得滿地找牙吧。也就是說，他倆剛才定是越過了什麼界線，從正常的區域闖到詭譎胡鬧的鬼地方來了。

「事情有新鮮的變化了。」他喃喃說道：「那麼……」

「那麼我們應該離那該死的答案接近一步了吧。」廚子接下話頭。

索隆點點頭，然後朝著前方踏上一步。然而，廚子只高聲嘆氣，然後一手揪住他的衣領，扶著他的肩膀使勁一轉，讓他直接轉了半圈。

「『那邊』是回頭路，『這邊』才是正確方向好嗎，路痴。」

※

他倆總算步出叢林，在一大片斜坡之前佇立眺望，眼前是另一片無垠叢林，當中的簡樸村子隱約可見。夕陽把萬物浸泡在暖金斜暉間──斜頂小屋、低牆庭院、縱橫小巷、還有橫越村子中心的小橋流水，通通都鍍上朦朧的淡橘光芒。眼下光景平和寧謐，卻被身周尖厲咶耳的嘈音破壞了──這到底是什麼鬼聲音？綠藻剛才說過了──夏蟬？總之就是某種蟲子吧。想必也是，蟲子都是禍害人間的東西。

「喂，綠藻……還好吧？臉色怎麼比頭髮還綠──哇哦！」

劍士驀地跌坐地上，山治馬上半跪在他身旁。

「你到底怎麼了？」

「沒事。」劍士拼命爬起身子，死命從喉頭擠出聲音來，低沉的嗓音變得嘶啞粗糲：「沒事。我──」他嚥下句尾，山治卻注意到那雙黯紅瞳仁不住游移，似乎聽見對方的腦筋高速運轉、一副要燒壞腦殼的氣勢。良久，綠髮男人突然轉過身來喝道：「這邊走。」

「嗄？等一下！」他連跳帶跑的跟著對方跑，可是綠髮男人已經開始下坡了。「我讓你等等！我不知道你要往哪走，但你的方向肯定──」

「這邊走。」劍士的音調沒有半分起伏，可是盯著山治的眼神卻堅定得不容否決；他丟下短短三個字，又轉身繼續下坡了。

山治呆呆盯著對方的背影，半晌才懊惱的扒扒髮絲。「走就走！混蛋！」他也跟著對方下坡去了。

他倆來到小村上，沿途遇見不少村民──有黃口小兒牽著家長蹦跳而過，也有暮年老人拴著拐杖舉步維艱；可是誰也沒有瞧上他倆一眼，就連河堤野犬也不曾衝著他倆哼上一聲。步經小橋流水時，山治曾偷空瞄向水中倒影，可是水裏卻不曾映出自己的身影──遇上這種詭譎的事件，金髮男人倒也不至於驚詫惶惑。

他正要揚聲提醒對方，但綠髮男人快走得不見蹤影了，他只好快步跟上，總算在一堵鑲著柵門的圍牆外追上對方。圍牆上方隱約露出好些傾斜瓦頂，也傳出年幼孩童齊整有力的吆喝聲，柵門旁邊掛著一副匾額，上方的蒼勁筆跡刻著山治看不懂的文字。他正要質問對方要去哪兒，綠髮男人卻又一聲不哼的舉步離開，這次更是拔腳狂奔。

「該死的綠藻劍士。」他喃喃罵道，一邊跟著某個白痴跑，一邊默唸「我才不是擔心那個白痴」好催眠自己。

他倆轉眼就跑到小村外圍，衝過一棵枝椏糾冉的槭樹，來到一片廣闊的平原。山治抬眼瞄向他們的目的地，心臟馬上直沉腳跟。

聳立前方的是一城墓地──墓石冷硬蒼涼、焚香繚繞鼻間、遍眼嬌妍鮮花與腐敗泥土。山治在墓地之外重重一嚥，驀地頓住腳步；劍士早就一頭衝進去了，可是山治無法提起腳步緊隨其後──他討厭墓地，討厭死者被密密麻麻的囚禁地下、而非自由自在的隨海而去；可是，他曉得「墓地」對索隆的意義並非如此、對「以地為家」的人的意義並非如此。他永遠不會明白墓地對別人的意義，卻也不會多嘴干涉。

於是，他強迫自己鎮定平靜，緩步踱回槭樹下，然後縱身跳向一條低垂的枝條盤腿坐好，從眼角盯著墓地的出入口，默默等著劍士回來。這兒的夏蟬比較低調（萬幸、萬幸），卻還是過於咶耳，讓他無法置於腦後。

目睹剛才的道場、眼前的墓地，山治還不曉得這是什麼地方就是路飛等級的傻瓜了，更何況還有綠藻的異常反應呢。硬說他不擔心綠藻的反應的話，那他就是烏索普等級的騙子了；可是，當前要緊的重點是他倆來到這地方的方法、來到這地方的原委、以及變成這副鬼樣子的原因。他探向頭上的枝椏，指尖卻是毫無阻礙的透過去了。他深深緊蹙眉心，這他媽真是太棒了。

眼角映出劍士飛奔返回的身影──那傢伙的身體雖浸沉在夕陽餘暉裏，可是腳邊卻沒有拉劃出應有的影子。劍士緊鎖眉心，臉上浮現出困惑不安的警惕神色。

「怎麼了？有什麼不對嗎？」

「不在啊……」劍士喃喃道。

「什麼東西不在？」山治雖然曉得答案，但那是不可能的。

劍士緊抿著嘴，目不轉睛的直盯著他，拇指下意識撫弄和道的劍鐔，半晌才轉頭看向墓地，又轉頭回來盯著他。良久，劍士才緩緩開口，語氣盡是無法置信、驚疑不定的情緒：「她的墓穴……她的墓穴不在啊。」

山治訥訥張嘴──但他還能說什麼呢？「留下來」？「別回去」？「等等、等一下」──可是劍士已經拔腿奔回村子裏了。

※

他又站在道場門外。道場內一片寂靜──練習想必已經結束，畢竟現在已是傍晚了；耳邊只有蟬鳴──這是當然，因為這可是盛夏啊，夏蟬會一整晚都在嘶叫。他可不介意蟬鳴咶耳──因為他早就習慣了。

他舉步穿過柵門，步經刻著蒼勁筆跡的匾額。

『一心』。

他走進道場，後院傳來的竹劍互碰聲、還有孩童的歡呼喝采聲。他馬上就知道這是什麼日子了，那是棲息在內心深處的本能與直覺。他覺得自己徬徨無助，也覺得自己一無所懼。

他終究踢掉靴子，步上面前的小石階，走進道場，直接來到練習間。眼前是一列熟識的竹劍，戰士似的挨著牆壁傲然佇立，在地板勾勒出彷若敬意的陰影。練習間中央的男人雙目緊閉，盤膝而坐，紋絲不動──正是他的師傅。索隆恭恭敬敬的走上前去，一絲不苛的在對方面前跪下端坐，然後仔細端詳對方的臉──師傅的臉比記憶中年輕，畢竟那張臉還沒有歲月砥礪的痕跡、烏黑的髮絲也還沒有蝕上斑白。

幸四郎突然睜開眼睛，把索隆冷不防的嚇得驚跳起來，幾乎飛撲門外逃命去了。師傅直勾勾的盯著他──還是盯著他的方向？索隆無法說準，只曉得自己給嚇得緊摒著氣，無法動彈。他倆一直維持這種膠著狀態，也不曉得待了多久，但索隆覺得自己只存於幸四郎的凌厲目光間。『師傅，是我啊。』他想張嘴呼叫，但他無法張口。鏡片之後的眼神專注而銳利。

不過，幸四郎笑了，表情變得柔和起來，眼簾也再次閉上。師傅一臉寧謐平和的愜意神色，練習間的無形壓力瞬間消失了，索隆卻感到蝕骨森寒。他胸間怦然亂跳，趕緊轉過頭去，只見廚子正站在道場門邊。索隆匆忙間最後看了師傅一眼，然後跳起身來撲向廚子，抓過那骨感的肘子，把對方直接拖下小石階。索隆故然一路默不作聲，可是廚子被一路拖曳，居然也一聲不哼。

待索隆把靴子穿好，廚子才輕聲說道：「綠藻，這太瘋狂了。」

索隆點點頭。不錯，這太瘋狂了，但「瘋狂」二字並不能解釋一切，所以他只說道：「我知道今天是什麼日子。今天是她的第二千勝。」

這時候，彷似要證明他的說話似的，後院的竹劍互擊聲驀地止住了，然後響起男生震驚訝然的聲音：「古依娜勝，二千勝零負！」

索隆曉得隨即會發生什麼事，那個情景他已在夢裏經歷千百次──她會說他沒用，然後朝他的鼻子揮動竹劍，順著劍尖狠狠瞪著他；半晌，師傅會聞聲而至，戲弄揶揄他，把他惹得大發雷霆、孩子氣的把竹劍丟到地上，然後揚聲宣稱──

「我將來要出海成為世界第一大劍豪！我怎麼可以輸給她！」

廚子衝著後院的方向猛轉，連指間悶悶燃燒的香煙都忘記了。「綠藻……」捲眉深深蹙起：「那該不會……」

話音剛落，廚子就渾身僵硬了──某個幼小的男孩衝過他倆的腳邊，直接闖過柵門，跑上大街消失了。錯不了，憑著那頭綠髮、憑著那低頭悶跑的步姿，絕對錯不了。廚子呆呆跌坐在小石階上，恰好倒在索隆身旁，半晌才訥訥說道：「見鬼，那小鬼是你啊！該追上去嗎？」

「不必了。」索隆搖搖頭，悶悶應道：「留在這兒吧。」他的胃裏直翻騰，徬徨有若冰冷的指尖、緊緊攥住他的喉頭，恐懼則尤如利刃、把他刺得遍體生疼。

他知道綠髮小鬼只是跑到空無一人的地方，獨自訓練舉重擊劍什麼的，待夜深人靜時，他才會偷偷回到道場，手裏還拖著以前從家鄉道場搶來的兩柄新劍。他會作出第二千零一次挑戰、她會讓他輸得一敗塗地。然後──

他聽見後方傳來師傅的嗓音、她的聲音、他倆幾若無聲的足音、紙門趟上的聲音。然後是一片寂靜，除了淒厲的蟬鳴外，就只有一根竹劍破空劃過的聲音，還有年幼女孩寂寥揮劍的吆喝聲。索隆渾身一顫，仰視夕陽的雙眼閉上，眼底卻烙上緩緩沉沒的腥紅落日。

※

他倆默默坐著，太陽已經完全沉沒、月亮繁星亦逐漸變得明亮。饒是日落西山，夜色卻是溫煦怡人，夏蟬依舊厲聲哀鳴。廚子一根接一根的抽著香煙，可是每當他把香煙掐滅，把煙蒂掉到地上時，煙蒂總會頃刻消失得無影無蹤。索隆曾拿過煙盒，仔細點算過香煙的數目，然後把煙盒還給對方。待廚子抽了三根香煙後，索隆又拿過煙盒點算，竟發現香煙一根不少；於是他只把煙盒扔回去，廚子也把煙盒默默塞回口袋。

「詭異吧？」

他點點頭，再一次把指尖伸到石階裏，動動指頭；然後輕揍廚子的手臂，拳頭卻不會憑空穿過──這也忒神奇。

廚子被揍了倒連眉心也不皺一下，只是再次問道：「你真的想不起別的事情了嗎？」

「我們乘著新船離開水之七都。」索隆閉上眼睛，第三次唸道：「弗蘭基進團了，大伙都超高興的。我記得當時航行得相當順利，然後發生了什麼事，再睜眼就跟你呆在這地方了。」

「那個『什麼事』，就是遇上一個老頭，一個坐著小舟的老頭啊。」

「嗯。」

「但他到底怎麼了？」

「搞不好，是他把我們送到這地方，讓我們改變什麼。」索隆沉著嗓子說道。

「綠藻，我不認為──」

觸怒索隆的原因並非對方的說話內容，而是那小心翼翼的謹慎語氣。

「閉嘴。瞧，我回來了。」

的確，那個瘦骨伶仃的綠髮小鬼正笨手笨腳的爬過道場圍牆，重重摔到地上，迅速爬起身來衝過他倆，直撲後院；兩柄配劍的劍鞘往孩子的腳跟敲出斷斷續續的急促節奏。

索隆眨眨眼，睜眼卻發現自己又來到這地方、來到他倆最後一戰的場地，親眼目睹他倆最後一次比鬥的情景。第二千零一次勝利跟以前二千次同出一轍，她依然嬴得輕鬆乾脆；對手饒是鬥紅了眼、情急拼命，她還是有條不紊、孤高冷靜。當年他饒是年幼無知，內心深處也暗暗明瞭，自己根本還是沒法嬴過她。一如往常，孩子重重倒在地上、女孩則一臉鄙夷的跪到他身上，就此結束第二千零一次對決；只是，這次對決卻染上利刃的陰森寒光。

「她比你強。」身後傳來廚子的聲音，那傢伙只是實話實說，無心揶揄嘲諷，索隆心知肚明。

她真的如此年幼麼？那時候，她是如此的高大強壯，總比他高上許多、也總是遙遙的在前方奔跑跳躍。她承繼了父親墨黑深邃的眼睛，卻承繼不了幸四郎笑盈盈的神情，因為她總是板著一張嚴肅的臉。現在，索隆已經茁壯成長，這女孩卻永遠失去了長大的機會；於是，快比對方高上一倍的索隆能從高處俯視女孩，要是他伸出手來，只需兩根指頭就能牢牢箍著女孩的臂膀了。

「你真幸運啊，索隆。」他倆坐在道場後門的小石階上，女孩喃喃說道。

年幼的嗓音寸寸崩壞，就像接收不良的電話蟲似的。女孩在哭泣，孩子則在吼叫，他倆的字句斷續扭曲、彷似陷入碳酸水間嘶啞碎裂。不過，沒問題，因為這對話早就一字一句的蝕上索隆的心底。他默默看著他倆擊掌、默默看著女孩破涕為笑、默默看著綠髮孩子轉身離去──

頃刻天色大亮，日光眩目得教人昏沉發暈。他又站在大街上，四周不住響起他的名字；他轉身回去，卻發現一群孩子跑過他的腳邊。有人抓住他的臂膀──那是廚子微涼有力的指尖──然後把他拉到大街一旁。

「綠藻，到底怎麼了？」

索隆呆呆盯著那群遠去的孩子，聽著孩子拼命嘶叫自己的名字。孩子都在找他，必須找到他，然後告訴他──這是二千零一敗後第二天──這是她──

不。

※

眼前突然掠過什麼東西，於是他不由自主地眨眨眼睛，再次睜開眼睛卻又變成黑夜了。小不點綠藻和──她叫什麼名字？古伊娜──古伊娜又坐在小石階上，再次接收不良似的發出嘶啞噪聲，彷若蟬鳴。他隱約聽出片言隻語──『最強』、『承諾』和『世界第一』，他看到孩子互相擊掌、看到女孩朗聲大笑──這情景剛才已經看過了吧？

小綠藻起身離去，綠藻──那個真正的綠藻、他還能結實碰觸的綠藻──卻大步衝上前去。

「滾回來！」劍士發狂怒吼：「不準走！」

可是，小綠藻聽不見他的吼聲，逐漸遠離古依娜和他倆，只回頭跟女孩點頭道別，古依娜則輕輕揮手示意。

「綠藻，別這樣。」

可是劍士撲上前去，試住抓住孩子把他拖回去，可是粗糲大手卻是一次一次的穿透孩子單薄的肩膀。「笨蛋！聽我說！別把她留下來！」

山治試著把劍士拖開，但劍士卻是狂亂得一肘子戳向他的鼻樑。「見鬼！」舌尖傳來腥甜血氣，可是眼下有更要緊的事：「綠藻！夠了！他聽不見你的說話！」

「不。」劍士吼道：「不要。回去。重來一次。」

光景交錯，然後他倆又回去了。古伊娜和小綠藻坐在石階上、哭泣、嘶喊、承諾；這次，小綠藻也沒有留下來。

回去，再次一遍。結果一樣。

再來。

劍士的嗓子已經喊啞了。重來。石階、承諾、道別；噪聲與蟬鳴。重來。

「索隆！夠了！」他把劍士一腳踢翻，用膝蓋把對方牢牢鎖在地上。綠髮男人彷若野獸般粗喘著氣。

「放開我。」

「一直重來也是沒用的！」

「放開我！我要跟著她！」

這話讓山治措手不及，劍士趁機把他一手掙開。

「怎──」山治還來不及發問，對方就迅速衝進道場，他只好掙起身來拼命趕上。道場漆黑一片，只能隱約看到站在階級頂層的瘦小身影。一陣蝕骨寒意襲上山治的背──要發生什麼事了，只是他還不曉得那是什麼事。

某個房間傳來幸四郎的聲音，讓女孩頓下腳步，轉頭回應父親的詢問：「沒事，爸爸。我只是要拿磨刀石而已。」女孩的嗓音變得異常繃緊深沉，一字一句都浸沉在空氣間，緩緩牽附到牆壁之上，活像陳舊霉爛的地氈一樣，沿著走廊悶悶蔓延。

趁著女孩止步說話的當兒，索隆閃身擋在她的身前；可是，女孩根本不曾注意他的身影，只徑自轉身、步下階梯。

他清楚看見身前的劍士雙臂大張，彷似要以意志把女孩逼退；他清楚看見劍士瞋目眦裂的神情。然而，女孩踏上一步，劍士就後退一步，狹小幽黑的階梯間正上演不為人知的妥協退讓。他清楚看見劍士焦慮地挪動嘴唇，無聲地吶喊：『不要』。

山治跑到階梯上方，因為他知道自己得幫劍士阻止女孩。阻止她，要發生什麼糟糕的事了，一定得阻止她。他伸出手來，要抓住女孩的臂膀、要抓住女孩的後領、要抓住她、抓住她。

劍士到底要阻止她面對什麼呢？難道這是「那時候」的情景？難道這是她──

「等等！」山治倉惶大叫，卻知道女孩不可能聽見他的聲音。

接下來發生的事，卻讓時間齒輪變得無限遲緩──事後，他認為時間不求回報地為他倆減速，卻只讓他更覺苦澀。胸口的鼓動震耳欲聾，還有室外的蟬鳴──室外該死的蟬鳴總是陰魂不散。

女孩的身影往旁一錯，在幽暗漆間的梯間失足、幼小的足踝扭成詭譎角度。山治聽見一響碎裂聲、彷似巨錨壓裂厚冰似的，驚心動魄、卻也教人倦怠。

女孩倒抽一口涼氣，微不足道的聲音卻在耳裏繚繞迴盪──嗓音無比稚拙，就算她本身只是個孩子，那詫異的小小驚呼卻是無比稚拙。

然後她無聲無息的往前跌落，輕若無物。

山治的視線越過那顆烏黑幼小的頭顱，發現劍士怒髮衝冠的表情勃然變得悽惶絕望。

女孩直往下摔，直接穿過索隆的身影往下摔、直接穿過索隆拼命大張的雙臂往下摔，就像索隆壓根不存在似的；索隆的確不存在，他的確不曾存在，他現在定必體認到這點了。

然後耳裏再次傳來了聲音，那是年幼身軀滾落階梯的聲音──那不再是女孩、不再是生命，只是一個軀體、只有由骨血筋肉構成的死物。由生命變成死物就這麼簡單麼？只需一道階梯、一路降落的階梯而已。

一切都結束了。耳裏只有心臟的慟哭鼓動、只有漸趨平緩的蟬鳴、只有他倆粗重短促的呼息。

時間齒輪回復原速。

索隆無法動彈，雙目圓睜、可是瞳仁卻縮小得有若針孔。山治依舊伸著手臂，站在階梯最高層；索隆寬闊的肩膀後，是那具幼小的軀體、浸沉在墨黑液體間的幼小軀體──

索隆定必注意到山治臉上急掠的神色，因為他要轉過頭去了；可是，山治的動作比他快、山治的動作必須比他快。金髮男人赫然回過神來，一手抓住對方的衣領，一手抓住對方的下頷，盯著對方幾若不見的瞳仁，啞聲道：「別看。」

索隆一聲不哼。山治縱是把他拖到階梯上層、硬把他擠到牆上讓幸四郎匆忙跑過，他還是一聲不哼。階梯下方只有幸四郎無聲的悲慟哀嚎，只有震耳欲聾、有若沼氣般迅速侵佔房子的死寂，索隆還是一聲不哼。

不知過了多久、待旭日總算初升時，索隆還是一聲不哼。看著幸四郎高仰下頷默默走出道場、動作卻因為喪女之痛變得僵硬遲緩時，索隆還是一聲不哼。幸四郎似乎在默默等待自己龜裂倒塌、似乎認為世界會終結崩潰、認為世界馬上就要終結崩潰、卻因為世界沒有終結崩潰而震驚訝異，索隆還是一聲不哼。

幸四郎在道場柵門佇立，一身墨黑喪服、讓他看起來高佻蕭索。山治眨眨眼睛，索隆卻低垂著頭，站在幸四郎身後，手裏緊掐著和道、指節用力得幾乎崩裂。

「對不起。」他能清楚聽見索隆如此說道。索隆只說了一次，只說了三個字，但這短短的三個字卻讓人無法承受。這時候，山治不得不別過頭去。

※

山治從沒見過這樣子的葬禮。大群身穿墨黑喪服的大人間，那顆年幼的蒼綠腦袋顯得格外扎眼，山治能清楚看見那顆小腦袋在不斷張望，就像在等待什麼東西、什麼人物出現似的。四周沉靜得教人發悶，山治幾乎渴望蟬鳴響起。

他默默隨著送葬者步出村子，卻還是無法感受到腳下高低起伏的泥土。他們步經那棵槭樹，朝著墓地直走。山治再次在墓地外面頓住腳步，索隆只輕輕往他的肩膀一掐，就跟著送葬者步進墓地，鬼魂似的站在年幼的自己身旁。

山治步回槭樹之下，再次跳到自己的專屬位置，然後默默等待。他拼命忘卻階梯下層的扭曲肢體、拼命忘卻索隆滿是懼色的烱烱目光、拼命忘卻索隆簡短的道歉、拼命忘卻索隆絕望的自我怨恨。他知道愧疚心情能深深蝕入血肉，他能真切理解。

待最後的送葬者都離開，已是日落西山了；待索隆總算從墓地出來，則已薄暮蒙蒙。綠髮男人眼神散煥，目無表情的說道：「你的臉沾了血。」

山治緩緩吐息，任由輕煙在他倆間飄渺繾綣，默默看著對方緊盯自己的眼神。半晌，他拍拍身畔樹幹上的位置，又輕聲道：「來坐吧，索隆。要抽煙麼？」

※

現在，時間齒輪凝結了。蟬鳴消失了、槭葉也沒有紛揚，所以索隆能肯定時間冷卻了。當野草隨著時間被凝結時，鋒利的草刃跟真正的劍刃倒也有幾分相似。

他無法得知時間凝結多久了──旭日一直在地平線上懸浮，維持著早上八時的高度；廚子的煙蒂落在地上就消失無蹤，所以他也無法依靠廚子的抽煙數目推算時間。

沒關係，反正他並沒有趕著要去的地方。他倆還不曉得大伙身處何方，不過，大伙應該不在這個小島吧？不然他倆跟大伙早該遇上了。搞不好大伙也跟他一樣，正在各自掙扎著重溫過去──想到大伙也跟他一樣，不得不承受同等痛苦恐懼、同等無助折磨，他的內心就泛起陣陣悶痛；可是，饒是如此，現在他根本無法幫助大伙，他也是心知肚明的。他在這地方反覆拼命嘗試、不斷努力爭取，結果還是一無所獲。

他重重搥向槭樹，可是拳頭根本無法觸到樹幹，讓他焦躁得忍不住低吼。

「別這樣。」

「別哪樣？」他衝著廚子大吼，但廚子卻迎著他的目光，連眉頭也不皺一下。

「別自責。」

他不可置否的冷哼一下，別過頭去，指尖不自覺地撫上和道。

「你也不必道歉。那個時候不必道歉。」

「閉嘴。」索隆罵道：「閉嘴。你就在那兒，事情經過你都看到了。」

「我看到的，是我們根本無法阻止──喂，你要去哪？！」

「別跟著我！」他啞聲咆哮，急步衝向墓地，因為他曉得廚子絕不會踏足這地方。他眨眨眼，發現自己來到墓地柵門；再眨眨眼，發現自己已經在墓地內，就在她的墓石前。她的竹劍半靠著墓石、鮮花則在她的名字之下爭妍鬥豔。

他又在她的墓石前跪下，努力平緩短促紊亂的呼息。他也不知道自己在幹嗎，腦裏只有她透過自己的情景──她直接穿透他，就像他只是一縷輕煙似的、就像他根本無關要緊似的、他所做的一切都無關要緊。

他閉上眼睛。那是什麼感覺？毫無感覺。她讓他毫無感覺，沒有溫度、沒有無比震撼的碰撞──只有胸膛顫慄鼓動，但那只是他本身的感覺而已，當時她根本沒有驚駭的表情，只有訝異困惑的神色──她大概沒有驚惶的理由吧，因為她從沒想過自己會死；其實，當時他也不曾認為她會死。

其後，師傅曾跟他說過──『人類很脆弱』。

身側突然炸出一陣火辣辣的劇痛，讓他直飛得老遠，接連穿透好幾座墓石，直滾到寺廟前方的石階才能停下來，卻是著地無聲。他吼著掙起身來，迅速拔出和道，瞬間卻發現自己已經回到她的墓前了。廚子也在旁邊，狠狠瞪著他，緩緩悶燒的煙蒂幾乎要把他的臉戳出一個洞來。

「混蛋！老子在跟你說話，竟敢擅自走開？」

他一手拍開廚子的手，然後大步上前，手腕一轉把和道的劍尖抵住對方的頷間。「給我一個不馬上宰了你的理由。」

廚子居然膽敢給他翻白眼，然後一個膝撞把他推開。「少小事化大了。我有重要的話要跟你說，你就給我好好聽著。」

索隆也不回鞘，和道森森擋在二人之間。「我幹嗎要聽？」

「因為我的腦袋比你好使。聽著，索隆，這──」廚子瞄瞄身周的墓石，繃緊的雙肩隱約透露不安。「聽好。」他重重一嚥，硬迫自己盯住索隆，掂著香煙的手又戳向對方的臉。「這不是你的錯。」

索隆冷冷一哼。「你這是要安慰我不成？衝著我張牙舞爪、威脅著要宰了我的傢伙還要比你溫柔和氣呢。」

廚子沒好氣的支著額角，重重嘆了口氣。「真受不了你。」半晌，他才抬起頭來，一手按上對方寬闊的肩膀，猙獰的五官拼命擠出跟『溫柔和氣』沾不上邊的神情。「這不是你的錯，行了吧？」

「別衝著我裝鬼臉。」

肩膀上的五指突然掐得死緊，廚子大概是在努力抑壓殺人的衝動吧。「羅‧羅‧諾‧亞‧索‧隆。」金髮男人從齒縫間擠出聲來：「這不是你的錯。動動你的長鏽腦筋吧，要是我們來這地方真的要改變什麼，真的要……要救她的話，我們還會落得這副……鬼樣子嗎？」

「你的意思是，我們這副模樣什麼也碰不了，根本無力改變什麼。」他把和道入鞘，轉身步向古伊娜的墓石，肩上微涼的手漸漸滑落了，耳邊卻傳來廚子焦躁地拍出另一根香煙的聲音。「那我們呆在這兒幹嗎？」

「我不知道。」廚子老實應道：「我想不起來了，但我們應該是在接受什麼考驗吧，瞧我們這副模樣，表現肯定好不到哪去了。我們得呆在這鬼地方，大概都是你害的。」

「那你想我怎樣？」

點火器的齒輪輕轉，然後是沉著悠長的呼息。「索隆，看著我。」

索隆依言看向對方。廚子正衝著他直皺眉，臉上並無怒火惡意，只有──滿臉誠懇。「我都明白，真的。不過，並不是你害死她的，別怨恨自己。」

「她直接穿過我摔下去了。」

「這不是你的錯。」

「她穿過我的時候，我完全無法感受到她。」

廚子上前一步，他倆的鼻尖快上碰上了。「索隆，如果你能擁有實體，能及時抓住她的話，你一定會阻止她往下摔的，我敢賭上雙手。現在你無法保護她，並不是因為你不好，只是因為你不該救她。」

「不該救她？！我怎麼可能不該救她？！」

「因為這不是你的世界！」

索隆猝不及防，像是吃了重重一記悶擊似的，眼前金星亂舞、頭暈目眩。他只能閉上眼睛，硬是壓下胃間叫囂翻騰，試著清空腦裏紊亂無章的思維──他饒是回想海洋平和寧謐的潮聲，還是於是無補；心臟激烈怦動，紛亂的思緒根深蒂固、紋風不動。

耳邊傳來廚子呼喊自己的聲音，他卻是充耳不聞。

不是他的世界？他的世界就是伙伴與危難之間，向來如此。伙伴與危難之間的驚險位置向來是他的棲身之處、是他必須昂然佇立的地方。保護大伙、為大伙挺身而出、誓死為大伙攔下一切危險，就是他的天職。他清楚知道哪裏才是自己的世界。

他回起女孩剛摔向自己時的表情。那時候，自己根本不在那兒、根本無法攔住她──他沒有軀體、沒有影子、沒有嗓音。在他人生最關鍵的時刻，他怎麼可能不在、怎麼可能不在『自己的世界』？

等一下，慢著，他錯了。這一切的重點不是她夭折了、不是她化成冷灰長眠黃土；這一切的重點是她曾經活過。他倆雖然只能目睹她人生的小小片段，但她的性命卻有如無法飛翔的水鳥之翅，短暫卻堅韌。他倆曾在月色間立誓。她鐫刻在他心裏的並不是死亡──當她在他的回憶間泛起時，他想到的不是孩子躺在棺材凋零的情景、而是孩子深邃眸間晶亮的活力，彷似幽暗叢林深處的熒熒火光。

於是索隆試著往前回憶，想起那孩子第二千零一次嬴得不費吹灰之力、想起孩子跟自己互相緊握的手──當時的感覺到底是怎樣的？縱使已隔數年，索隆還是能清楚記得：孩子溫暖的掌心滿佈粗繭，他倆的手結實而堅定，蟄伏心底的無限潛能在幼小體內瘋狂叫囂──他倆其中一人定必當上世界第一大劍豪。她明亮的眼睛噙滿淚花，卻是滿臉喜悅，卻是因為他而滿臉喜悅。他倆立誓要成為最強，她嘴裏的是她的聲音，他唇邊的是他的嗓音。所以他在那兒，他就在屬於自己的地方。

哎。那麼，「他的世界」又是怎麼回事？──他曾答允堅守的，就是他的世界；他曾對路飛和大伙立誓，要一直看著他們完成夢想，也就是說，他必需保證大伙安然無恙──要是他能力所及，也要確保大伙高興幸福。他暫時還沒有辜負大伙，也不打算辜負大伙。他在草帽團的位置，就外間對草帽團加諸的各種苦難挑戰、與大伙之間的世界。

他曾對那孩子立誓，要成為世界第一大劍豪；他必須頭頂榮耀、身披血汗，穩穩當當地成為永遠的最強劍豪。他也絕不會辜負她，因為那是他的第一個世界。

他的腰間纏著和道，他的肩膀支持著她給予的世界──於是，他讓她活下過來了；於是，她不再只是一堆枯骨。

那他該做什麼呢？是的，他心知肚明；那他能安安穩穩的把事情做好麼？當然可以。

他睜開雙眼，迎來卻是一臉煙霧。

「我知道這很困難。」廚子說道：「但你能明白的，不是嗎？」

索隆也不答話，四周卻揚起溫煦的夏風，枝葉紛揚細響，夏蟬開始柔柔輕唱。

※

他倆回到道場。綠髮孩子正跪在幸四郎跟前，正跪在雪白的長刀前方。山治曉得那正是和道一文字。

「師傅！請你把她的劍給我吧！」

索隆也跪下來，雙手緊緊壓在膝下，腦袋恭敬的貼在地上。他倆就直直跪在幸四郎跟前、跪在古伊娜的遺物前方。這情景就像時間軸輪被扯開，十載光陰交疊纏繞。十年前與十年後的索隆一起跪拜、牽引著他們的正是古伊娜的亡魂。經歷十年光景的索隆明顯長高了、變得結實了、身體強壯了──可是山治能看出劍士十年前後並無二致。小索隆與索隆都堅定不懈、強悍堅毅、緊守承諾，這些特徵構成了他的全部。

「好吧。」幸四郎說話。孩子並無恭恭敬敬的拿過和道，卻是猛烈的一手搶到懷裏，山治忍不住輕輕微笑。索隆的動作跟孩子的同出一轍，居然雙手把和道緊掐身前。

「我要成為世界第一大劍豪，我要我的名聲響遍天際！」稚拙與沉穩的嗓音同時說道。

『你最好說到做到。』山治暗忖：『不然我就給你好看。』

索隆一手按上孩子蒼綠的頭頂，也不管孩子正抱著和道哭得撕心裂肺，只朝著幸四郎深深的、深深的再次垂頭鞠躬。眼片後的深邃眼眸跟夭折的女孩同出一轍，正半信半疑的凝視綠髮孩子；然而，墨黑眸子亦隱隱露出如同賭徒的期待盼望，山治曉得這份豪賭將會變成信任不疑。

索隆站起身來，三柄配劍穩穩的別在腰間。

「都好了？」山治問道，索隆只是輕勾嘴角示意。

突然，整個練習間──不、整個道場在猛然傾斜，彷似某人不小心把世界打翻了似的。索隆重重摔在地上，山治則被直接甩向牆壁。盈耳蟬鳴瞬間被滂薄洶湧的聲音淹沒了，金髮男人馬上曉得那是怒濤聲。

山治轉頭往走廊一看，心臟卻瞬間冷卻了。那時候的老頭坐在小舟上，正目不轉睛的盯著他，然後緩緩的舉起手來，直直指著他。

老頭直直指著他，嘴唇卻是無聲挪動。

『該換你了。』

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文為c_callosum的賀文，譯文後部為流馬流馬的生日賀文。

『現在除了他倆以外，誰都想不起來了；可是，大家都曉得他倆犟得要命吧？還是讓我來告訴你們好了。事情是這樣的──

『草帽團航行到惡魔三角地帶的邊沿──其實所謂「邊沿」也只屬大伙猜想，誰曉得惡魔三角地帶有沒有地域界限呢？這可是偉大航道耶，自然法則什麼的、常識邏輯什麼的根本不成立──然後遇見一位泛舟老人。』

※

海潮聲淹沒了寧謐的道場、覆蓋了慵懶的蟬鳴，一切都該結束了吧？肯定是千陽號來找他倆了，大伙定會在甲板上衝著他倆笑喇喇地揮手的。不過，喬巴應該會哭吧；烏索普也會拖著鼻涕假裝沒有嚎哭；路飛會迫著他倆把一切告訴他，要是他倆不願就犯，船長定會又咬又扯又撒賴什麼的，直至他倆屈服招供為止；然而，索隆只想美美睡上一覺而已──受了一番折騰，休息一陣子也不過份吧？他不由得吁了口氣。

然而，廚子卻半趴在走廊上，裹著墨黑西服的細長四肢扭成譎詭的角度。燦金腦袋猛然轉向一旁，湛藍眼眸圓睜，本就算不上黝黑的臉更是毫無血色，索隆不由得緊蹙眉心。廚子重要的手緊貼牆壁，白晢皮膚之下的指節繃緊欲裂──不，這不是寬心的時候。

然後，一陣不祥的破裂粉碎聲傳來，聲音響得有如從自身傳來，索隆趕緊低頭一看，腳下的木質地板居然迅速龜裂，截截斷木狠狠劃過他倆的皮膚。

道場的牆壁迅速瓦解，彷若浪花泡沫般紛揚四散，讓索隆嘴裏盈滿鹹澀。他猛地轉過頭去，可是幸四郎和年幼的自己已經淡去消失了；他還來不來驚訝，身子卻突然往後倒，本該清爽乾燥的地板傾刻竟淹沒了積水，變得滑不溜腳──不知哪裏傳來磅礡的雨聲，幾乎淹沒了船帆飽漲的聲音、以及渺小而絕望的呼喊聲。

索隆一直沉沉下墮，也不曉得掉落了多久，只曉得自己一直在半空旋轉翻飛，最後已經搞不清楚方向了。過了良久，闊厚的肩背總算重重撞上什麼結實的東西，然後──

※

這情景於山治說來還是歷歷在目──老頭那雙皮靴的尖酸味兒、淹沒下沉甲板的海鹹苦澀、傾盤而下的淡泊雨息，紛紛從舌尖齒間迅速迸出。每個細節、每個味道，他都能清楚記得──這回憶幾乎能稱上甜美。

※

熟識的和煦日光、怡人的颯颯海風只維持片刻，眼前的景象就變得斷續扭曲，身周猛然傾斜旋轉，教人胃裏直翻騰。

然後索隆開始把嘴裏的水都呸出來──他『想』把嘴裏的水都呸出來。

滂沱大雨再次從黯黑天際傾盤而下，可是雨滴並沒有如常把他打得遍體生疼；反之，索隆並沒有感覺──沒有雨水落在皮膚上的冰涼溼意，強烈的落差讓他費了好一陣子，才能釐清自己的狀況。橫空而過的閃電把視野打得亮白，四方八面皆映出洶湧怒濤，耳裏盈滿了磅礡潮聲、張狂雷鳴，足以教人指尖發寒。

他隱約看見廚子正背向自己站在前方。饒是風雨如盤，金髮男人還是一動不動，西服也是乾爽整潔的。然而，廚子轉瞬卻拔足狂奔，朝著不見五指的墨黑前方直衝，索隆也不遲疑，只按著直覺跟著跑。

「喂！」索隆衝著對方的背影大吼，但那根本沒半點作用──風雨過於蠻橫，就連他也聽不見自己的嗓音，更不消說廚子了。他跟著廚子跑到小島邊沿，往下一看就是澎湃的墨黑海潮，峭壁凌厲得根本無從下手。又一波灼目的閃電映亮了四周，索隆趁機環目四望，發現這島才千陽號大小、只有寸草難生的石地冷岩，除了他倆以前沒有半點生氣──但他倆現在可算不上活物。雷鳴幾乎把他震得喉頭發顫，指尖變麻。

然後，他能看清了──磅礡巨浪正以雷霆萬鈞之勢迅速迫近，海浪逾幾丈高，瞬間就能把小島悉數淹沒。廚子顯然也看到巨浪了，正目不轉睛地盯著遠方，緊張（興許是害怕）得全身繃緊。索隆站在廚子身旁，打算跟廚子一起面對這沒頭沒腦的鬧劇，因為他狂妄自大，自詡光憑他倆之力，就能輕易制伏平息大海。

怒濤迅速衝擊小島，索隆卻是沒有半點感覺；潮水在頭頂奔騰洶湧，彷彿要把他吞噬淹沒，可是他感受到的並非海流、卻是掠過身上的氣流──衝擊耳膜的水息澎湃磅礡，可是吹拂輕揚的微風卻無比溫婉，海流彷似照顧了視覺聽覺，獨獨把觸感遺忘了，後來才往他身上髮間柔柔揚手道歉似的。水流捲携著大片殘骸在他身旁呼嘯而過，速度快得教人措手不及，根本無法推測那到底是什麼殘骸。

然後，沒頂的水流瞬間消退，就像某種神明在世界一端把怒濤一口喝光似的──那麼說來，鹹澀海水於神明說來是上等醇酒了。悶重的烏雲馬上被捲走，烈日迅速佔遍天際，動作快捷得有如啟動了快進功能一樣。索隆垂頭看去，只見地面乾燥龜裂、翻騰黯黑的海面也變得平靜璃藍，情景跟剛才完全相反，給索隆的感覺卻同出一轍──自己跟這世界格格不入。他到底衝著天空瞠目結舌了多久？

他猛然意識到廚子已經不在身畔了。

不，那傢伙就在那邊。索隆才轉過身來，就發現廚子正挨著一塊大石坐著，只是──不可能，這不可能是廚子，因為這只是個小鬼，身上穿的不是墨黑西服，而是純白廚師製服；一頭燦金髮絲雖然跟廚子的一模一樣，但廚子絕不能容忍金髮變得如此蓬亂難看。小鬼旁邊坐著一個男人，但那男人也不是廚子，因為那男人魁梧粗壯，肩膀比廚子寬厚結實，下頜比廚子粗獷野性，個頭比廚子健碩高大，年紀也比廚子多長好幾年。索隆費了一陣子，才記得自己曾在芭拉蒂見過這男人──當時這男人把廚子一腳踢飛，還把桌子生生撞破了。可是，眼前的男人並沒有安上木腿，雖然身上狼狽不堪，但好歹四肢健全。

原來如此。

「嘿。」索隆隨便揚手，算是跟眼前的一大一小打招呼。

對方沒有反應，不過索隆也不認為他倆會有反應。他往島上（這只是海上的一塊巨岩而已）環視一遍，但廚子已經不見了。索隆讓自己不要害怕──其實這輕而易舉，因為他從不曾害怕過；他也讓自己不要擔心──其實這也是小菜一碟，因為廚子能好好照顧自己，也能輕鬆解決難題。

「看來我得跟你們耗上一陣子了。」他努力裝出一副毫不在意的樣子。

耳邊彷似傳來海鳥的嘶鳴，但那只是他的幻覺而已。四周一片死寂，光影凝結。

※

『大伙遇見一個泛舟老人。草帽團早已遇見不少勁敵強艦，所以這一人一舟自是毫不起眼。』

『路飛一直猜想老人是否海猿化身，因為那可好玩了。雖然海猿很會招來風暴龍捲，但讓海猿當寵物一定很有趣；況且這傢伙還乘著小舟自投羅網呢，他敢肯定連娜美也會喜歡這傢伙的，因為她喜歡能賣得好價錢的東西呀。』

『可是，草帽團全員──就連喬巴也能肯定老人並非海猿。當然，船長例外。』

『只是大伙當時並不知道──哎，要是羅賓當時細心觀察的話，大概會是唯一知情的人吧──這老人其實是神明。』

『神明的確存在。神明不但不止一位，更是多得有若繁星。就算索隆根本不相信神明、也不需要神明，神明也確實存在。興許你已經遇見過天外而來的神明了，但並非所有神明都來自天外，也並非所有神明皆來自天堂。有些神明會垂聽世人禱告，也有些神明不屑理會在意。老實說，相比變化萬千、精彩絕倫的偉大航道，所謂神明也只是無聊透頂的名詞而已；然而，神明畢竟存在，畢竟在世間各個角落隱隙間存在、畢竟以琳琅滿目的各種形態存在。』

『所以，不錯，這老人的確是神明。各位並不需要驚詫。』

※

不曉得廚子滾哪去了，所以索隆只好盯著山治（這小鬼是「山治」，並不是「廚子」，因為他還沒有長成那個讓人受不了的混蛋，那個讓索隆稱之為「白痴」、「花痴」或「廚子」的混蛋）。山治拿著分到的食物，坐在巨岩的一角，呆呆盯著緩緩西沉的腥紅落日──索隆馬上意識到了，這血橘夕陽跟霜月村的同出一轍，縱使眼前的景色變作無垠海洋也罷；或許這就是世間一切悲劇的開端，搞不好讓他用心細想的話，就能引出遠方的陣陣蟬鳴──也就是漫長等待的伴樂。

可是，他並不需要等上很久，因為山治很快就哭起來了。那渺小的聲音稚拙無助，讓索隆自覺侵犯了誰的隱私。在認識廚子的年月間，金髮男人從不會、亦絕不會發出那種脆弱的聲音；然而，山治只是個小鬼，只是做了小鬼該做的事──哭泣。小鬼在這種時候，都會為已知熟識、卻遙不可及的慰藉而哭泣。

這大概也在說明他倆的狀況──別的孩子因為失去母親而哭泣；讓他倆哭泣的原因，則是能輕易壓垮他倆的事物──於索隆是競爭對手、於山治是無垠海洋。

突然，索隆感到小島另一端燃起一簇陰鬱危險的感覺，一簇彷似痛苦絕望的感覺。於是他動動念頭，讓自己瞬間來到巨岩另一頭，卻看見遍尋不獲的廚子；那傢伙正站在哲夫身後，身側的雙拳掐得死緊（廚子不常流露緊張擔憂的情緒，緊掐雙拳算是唯一表徵），哲夫則把一塊巨型巉岩高舉過頭。乍看之下，索隆以為哲夫的動作凝止了；可是，他隱約注意到老人幾若不察的微小動靜，一如不住閃爍搖曳的畫面。

「廚子。」索隆低喚著走近。

沒有回應。廚子正全神貫注地反覆回轉這瞬間，希望阻止塵埃已定的事實。索隆狠狠咬牙，一手揪住對方的衣領，把廚子扯離哲夫。金髮男人饒是被拉得站企不定，狠狠劃過粗糲岩地的黑亮鞋尖還是沒有半點聲息。

索隆狠狠亂搖對方，但廚子還是不吱一聲；劍士這才發現對方正死摒著氣，緊抿雙唇，全身肌肉繃緊，胸膛更是不曾起伏過。

「這根本於事無補，你也該心知肚明吧？」索隆試著放緩語氣，試著不衝著對方怒吼──耳邊盡是跳針似的死寂，大叫的話實在太刺耳了。

廚子搖搖頭，湛藍眼睛卻沒有轉向索隆，緊摒的氣息也沒有放鬆下來。金髮男人依舊垂眼盯著哲夫，雙拳卻是抵著索隆寬厚的肩膊，興許是想把對方推開、興許是要支持自己搖搖欲墮的身子。

「廚子。」索隆又說道：「我們可不能一直耗著。」

「他的布袋裏──」廚子的嗓音嘶啞乾裂，彷若乾旱的焦土、彷若龜裂的紅土大陸。「他的布袋裏根本沒有食物，他把食物全都給我了。」

就在廚子張嘴的瞬間，四周傳來空氣流動的聲音。光陰只流動一秒、兩秒，卻讓廚子驚恐得倒抽涼氣，然後再次緊抿著嘴，肩膀繃緊的幾欲崩裂。索隆轉頭瞥瞥身後，發現哲夫手裏的巉岩已經下降不少，正在右腿上方兇險地徘徊滯留。

頃刻間，索隆意識到哲夫將要做的事、意識到二人在巨岩熬過饑餓的方法，讓他震驚得渾身一僵，隨即卻又平靜下來、嚴肅苦澀地接受事實，因為索隆能深切理解；廚子定必也能深切理解。

因為，要是能保護他人的性命、維繫他人的夢想的話，他們都會毫不猶豫地犧牲自己、甚至灰飛煙滅也在所不惜；就算有人真的膽敢阻止他們犧牲，也絕對只是白費勁而已。所以，索隆知道他倆無法阻止哲夫；亦知道換作自己、也會跟老人作出相同的犧牲；更知道廚子也是一樣的。這不是自吹自擂，只是實話實說而已，跟羅賓能破解歷史文本同理、跟娜美能預測風暴同理；跟路飛是海賊王、跟烏索普是海上勇士、跟喬巴和弗蘭基都是確確實實的人類同理。

然而，換了誰為他們作出犧牲的話，於他們說來是褻瀆侮辱、是對他們一切夢想目標的譏誚諷刺（讓他們想起所謂『戰無不勝』，也只是蒼白無力得如同無風帶的船隻而已），彷若劇毒、彷若強酸，沿著喉頭一路灼燒，教人無法下嚥。

因此他們無法平和共處──廚子和哲夫無法平和共處，廚子和索隆無法平和共處，因為他們不得不一起呆在那塊狹小的單人空間。他們過於相似、以完全相同的方法表示愛意──粗暴笨拙、挑釁輕蔑的高抬下巴，一副「膽敢推開我試試看」、「膽敢懷疑我試試看」的態度。他們呆在那個空間，被迫近於咫尺，幾乎能感受到對方的呼息；他們樂意付出、他們願意付出、他們必需付出，卻絕對不需要接受對方的奉獻。況且，誰會為怪物浴血犧牲呢？你會攻擊怪物，就算那怪物是伙伴也罷。你會跟怪物互毆互捏、你會跟怪物唇齒相依，卻無法跟怪物平和共處。

然而，在孤島另一頭的並非怪物，只是孩子、只是還沒有長成怪物的孩子，所以哲夫要為孩子犧牲。他們不會為怪物浴血犧牲，卻會為單純稚子浴血犧牲。

「那就別看。」索隆挺起胸膛，擋在廚子與哲夫之間；又伸出手來，硬是把廚子的臉掰向自己，掌心覆著廚子狂亂起伏的頸側脈動，指尖抵著廚子凌厲烙人的頰骨。「但你阻止不了他。」

「他有偉大的夢想啊！跟我一樣的夢想！他本該──他本該──」

「你也一樣吧。」

此時此刻，廚子又變成了山治，一臉稚拙淒慘，卻也惡毒兇狠。對，這是駭人的怪物，為了掙開索隆、為了阻止哲夫、不惜獻上鮮血性命的怪物。山治狠狠瞪著對方，拼盡全力阻止時間流動（一如堵住從傷口傾瀉而出的鮮血），居然使勁得渾身劇顫不休。索隆看在眼裏，默默擔心對方要顫抖得全身崩裂粉碎。

「別擋著。」山治從齒縫間擠出聲音來，嗓音微小卻是兇狠繃緊：「少管我。」

「門都沒有。」船廚修剪整齊的指甲狠狠地陷入他的臂間，正緩緩地刻出鮮明的半月血痕：「要是你不放棄的話，我就一直杆在這兒，站多久也成。」

想也知道，山治大概要跟他摳氣了，因為那混蛋腦子有毛病，唯一長處就是跟他摳氣了。所以，他倆一直站著、站了很久很久，山治卻一邊衝著他亂吼，一邊拼命保持時光凝滯，居然憋得臉色漲紅。犟得要命的混蛋。

不過，這也是意料中事。山治是個無私得幾近神經質的混蛋，想想也讓人髮指，這種傢伙怎麼可能會犧牲別人、成全自己？就算「自己」只是個饑餓孤單、惶恐驚怕的小鬼也罷。自己變成軟弱一方時，山治絕不會向自己施捨半分憐憫，只會苛刻嚴厲的批判自己，就是面對食材時也不至於如此吹毛求疵。索隆可瞭解山治了，所以他要為對方作出選擇。

這太容易了。選擇山治本來就是理所當然的。

「我不過在還你人情而已。」索隆淡淡說道，山治卻衝他輕瞇眼睛，蒼藍眸子冷冽凌厲，泛白薄唇抿成一道冥頑不靈的直綫。劍士只是漫不在乎的聳聳肩，長繭指尖依舊在頎長脖子上徘徊，掌心之下是有若鼓樂的急促脈動。

山治僵硬的張嘴，也不曉得是要挑釁叫罵、還是要吐出一句鏘鏗有力的「閃邊去」，因為字詞還沒有組合成型，就被索隆一記頭搥生生撞得夭折了。額上傳來的衝擊過大，竟讓腦袋在燦金腦殼間嗡嗡作響，眼前一片恍惚朦朧，緊抿的薄唇放鬆下來，連腳下也稍微輕顫踉蹌。山治不自由主的吸了口氣（索隆一陣得意），呼息饒是短促不穩，也足以讓索隆身後傳來一聲黏稠悶響，然後是一聲抑壓低哼──彷若嗚咽、彷若悲鳴，但哲夫絕不會放任自己流露一絲軟弱。

索隆艱難的嚥了嚥，任由蜂湧的海濤聲迅速填滿耳裏的空洞，然後不動聲息的挪挪身子，好擋住身後的哲夫。他只是償還人情而已，希望對方能好好理解吧。金髮男人卻直勾勾的盯著他，臉上盡是不可置信的恐怖神情，眼裏還染了點點被背叛的憤恨。骨感指節緩緩放鬆下來，不再緊掐成拳，卻是再明顯不過的危險示警。索隆只默默地等待致命後果。

凌厲踢擊捲携著勁風，無比精準的直襲心窩，幾乎把索隆的五臟六腑都踹得上下翻騰──也就是說，山治的怒火瞬間飆升至殺人等級了。索隆拼命調整氣息，免得自己像個老頭似的氣喘吁吁，怒氣也直迫臨界點──廚子敢膽怨恨他？這傢伙怎麼會蠢得如此無可救藥？！他反覆折磨自己，難道索隆就會站在一旁袖手旁觀？索隆只會親手給對方解脫，讓他早死早超生啊。

山治──不，這是『廚子』──廚子呸出小口鮮血（大概是剛才咬舌摒氣時弄傷的吧），唇邊還染上了鮮明的艷紅，正要張嘴怒罵，卻被索隆打住了。

「不，閉嘴聽好。你這忘恩負義的混──」

他已經做好親手掐死笨蛋廚子的準備了，因為廚子肯定也想殺了索隆。然而，預想中的攻擊並沒有襲來，因為廚子俯下身來，不住痛苦的乾嘔喘息。乾涸的石地灑上了點點暗黑血滴，廚子則緊抓著前襟，強酸沿著食道一路灼燒。

怒火頃刻被涼水迎頭撲滅，索隆只得放下雙手別過頭去，默默凝視逐漸黯淡的天邊。

※

「我只是──」

「我知道。」

「我無法看著他動手。我知道他動手了，但是親眼目睹的話是兩回事。那種事情要發生的時候，你明明心知肚明、人也身在現場，卻無法──」

「記得嗎？我都知道。」

「嗯。」

「已經過去了，算了吧。」

事情不錯是過去了，卻沒有變得輕鬆起來。

時間已經不再隨著他的意志改變了，不再如他預期、如他希望的重覆回轉。不過，這考驗的目的是讓他承認老頭為自己犧牲、接受老頭為自己犧牲、理解老頭為自己犧牲的意義、感激老頭為自己犧牲、強迫自己面對那份恩情、讓那份恩情蝕入血肉靈魂，最後，讓他寬恕自己。之前他費了整整十年，才能完成上述目的，誰說他不能重來一次呢？不必索隆的頭槌攻擊，他也能做到好嗎。

接下來的經歷根本沒什麼看頭，直接快進不就行了──他倆最後會得到救援，這片見鬼的巨岩上根本沒有什麼好看的。畢竟，就一個沒幾両重的小鬼餓得皮黃骨瘦而已，根本不是什麼稀奇古怪的事。

他深深吸了一口煙，然後閉上眼睛幻想──他幻想時間化成沾上海鹽的結實繩子，繩子一頭結著早已經歷過的過去（未來），自己卻不得不再次使勁把過去（未來）拉近；他幻想自己雙腿緊抵地面、身子拼命往後拖，縱是使盡吃奶的勁，手裏的繩子、手裏的歲月還是紋風不動，掌心卻被沉重的歲月砥礪磨蝕。他掂掂手裏的繩子，暗忖它的重量──那是整整八十五天、互相交織糾纏的八十五天、長得不可思議的八十五天、長得足以圍繞世界的八十五天。那是二千多個小時、那是十萬多分鐘、那是──

耳邊傳來索隆的呼叫，他只好睜開眼睛，發現對方正指著他的雙腿叫嚷。他垂頭看去，卻嚇得幾乎直往前摔。

剛才他只顧著把時間往前拖，不知不覺間，他的雙腿竟已沉到岩裏了。試著往前掙動，卻發現自己下沉得更快，彷如陷落流沙之間──意識到這點時，山治不由得腦裏一片空白，只有覆天蓋地的恐懼、以及長久以來的夢魘、看見自己永遠被囚地底的夢魘──不不不不不，不行，被囚地底的話他寧可死、他寧可馬上自殺、他寧可──

「夠了。」索隆嘀咕著抓住對方，居然不費吹灰之力就把廚子拉上來、讓他好好的站在地面。「白痴，撲騰什麼，你沒事啦。」

他才不是沒事。才不是。他沒事。他深吸了口氣。他沒事。他‧沒‧事。

「不行。」他的嗓音嘶啞難聽：「我們被囚禁在這地方了。」恐懼又要把他吞噬了，他只得把那種如影隨形的感覺壓下去──可不能提及『囚禁』之類的字眼。「我們、得呆在這地方。我們得呆在這地方一陣子了。」

索隆沒好氣的翻翻白眼，那表情明顯代表他搞不懂這情況有多嚴重；或許他心知肚明，只是他們反正都會安然無恙，所以他也不怎麼在意。總之，他們最後定會安然無恙，不過得等上好一陣子而已。

「抱歉。」山治喃喃道：「抱歉。」說畢就緩緩踱開了。

※

就算廚子不願留在島上、也無法留在島上，索隆還是留下來了。索隆偶爾會看到廚子在遠方的海面來回踱步，似灰還白的香煙在半空凝結成霧；可是，廚子只會在日落之後回來，留下來只是伴著哲夫、只是伴著老人度過最漆黑幽暗的時間，待晨光微曦之際，又會默不作聲的離開巨岩。

「海上有什麼好看的？」廚子第三次從海上回來時，索隆終究按捺不住問道。

「沒什麼好看的。」

這考驗不一樣，這考驗跟索隆的不一樣。這考驗的主題是韌性耐力，只是索隆早給折騰得疲憊不堪了。

他早就疲憊不堪了，可是他根本什麼都沒有做過、什麼都不能做。光是看著九歲的山治艱難地挨過每次日出日落，疲憊就有若藤蔓般逐漸纏上四肢百骸，頭顱軀幹四肢皆如長滿鏽蝕。然而，這總比衝著萬物揮手、卻只能無力穿過一切為好；總比自己只是個不值一哂的笑話為好──就算無法碰觸任何事物，某種扭曲的疼痛卻從指尖直襲胸口，所以他只得一動不動，乖乖蹲著坐著，呆呆等著考驗終結。

索隆相當不擅長呆著不動什麼的；有時候，他會無法自控的擅自行動。

比方說第三日。當日，山治花了一整個下午、耗光了僅餘的體力，努力把一隻破破爛爛的鳥巢抬起來，當擋雨遮日的臨時帳篷。索隆曾試著幫忙把那鬼東西立起、試著從那細瘦單薄的肩頭把那勞什子拿過來，最後卻只能焦躁不安的沉聲怒罵──不過，就算他能把鳥巢弄起來，也只會把山治搞得一身灰塵吧。

比方說第五日。這次，雖然索隆能撐得更久才行動，卻耗盡了他引以為傲的自制力──他緊抿著嘴，默默看著一條大船在另一場風暴間駛走、默默看著山治衝大船喊得力竭聲嘶、默默看著那堆硬是不肯點燃的潮濕柴枝、默默看著山治在暴雨間倒地、默默看著山治痛毆堅硬濕冷的石地。目睹山治輕率地殘害自己重要的手，索隆的理智終究斷了，竟騰的掙起身來直撲大船，試著拉住纜繩讓大船回頭、試著猛扯喉嚨咒罵船員、試著附上船長的軀體，一切努力嘗試都悉數失敗了，眨眼間卻回到巨岩上，回到倒在地上、氣若游絲的孩子身旁。

第二十五日。山治垂頭呆呆盯著最後一點麵包，索隆看在眼裏，居然覺得胸口正洶湧糾結著某種名為『憐憫』的情緒──那點麵包已經長滿噁心霉菌、根本不能吃了。索隆實在無法忍受，他只想一手拍飛那點鬼東西，因為山治居然把那點小得可憐的垃圾視若珍寶──在孩子眼裏，顫魏魏地捧在手裏的不是泛青麵包、卻是來自All Blue的瑰寶。不過，山治不小心把麵包掉了，麵包筆直落入海裏。那幾若不聞的落海聲、還有無法言喻的絕望悲鳴，卻有若『愧疚』似的狠狠鑿進索隆心裏、然後反覆絞扎，讓索隆不得不痛恨自己。

當日，山治搖搖欲墮的危立巨岩崖邊，長久地呆呆盯著鱗鱗生光的海面；索隆只能心驚膽跳的站在孩子身旁，做好無法拯救孩子的準備。

（「剛來這地方時，曾有巨浪覆上這島吧？那時候你跑到哪去了？」數天後──還是數周後？──索隆如此問過廚子。

（「跳海去了。我不能留下來。不能留在那地方。」

（索隆幾乎一拳揍扁對方的臉。）

第二十五天，索隆已經焦躁得快要把天空撕下來了；第二十五天，索隆覺得一天也再撐不下去了。

可是，當時還有許多個『一天』、接下來還有許多個『一天』、還有數之不盡的『一天』。他不得不看著山治挨餓、不得不按向那細瘦的手腕、不得不細數那幾若不察的脈搏、不得不耐心等待。

索隆不得不保持理智。他不能冥想釐清思維，因為他得目睹一切、他得集中精神紀錄一切──除了他、誰都不知曉這片巨岩的故事呀。於是，他開始跟山治說話，試著讓孩子知道自己將會長成無人能比的超級混帳、試著往孩子只剩微弱心跳的空洞歲月塗上色彩。不過，索隆也是個坦誠的人，所以他知道自己的說辭只是自我安慰而已，因為山治根本聽不見。索隆所經驗過的，山治根本不可能明白：他不知道自己將會離開這片該死的巨岩、不知道自己將會遇見某位橡膠少年、不知道自己將會馳騁偉大航道尋找All Blue、不知道自己將會長大、不知道自己將會保衛性命、保衛國家、保衛夢想。

「你大概是個英雄什麼的吧。」索隆勉強說道：「不過懸賞單上的照片倒是杰作，待你看到就明白了。」

孩子也不知道自己將會再次快樂起來、不知道夢魘將會終結、不知道一切夢魘都總會終結。

「你相信吧？」他喃喃問道，山治卻是毫無反應。倒在地上的孩子本來就沒幾両肉，現在更是瘦得如同骷髏；多天粒米未進滴水不沾，賴以為生的只有逐漸煙滅的希望、彷若砂礫在牙縫舌尖砥礪磨蝕。

※

就是右腿已經變得血肉模糊、就是餓得臉色蠟黃憔悴，老頭還是挺著胸膛、坐姿莊嚴肅穆。他曾引以為傲的海賊船早已化成碎片、在怒濤間載浮載沉，可是能目睹的碎片已經逐漸消失了，老頭也變得越能漠視自己粉碎的驕傲。金髮男人曾幾次看見對方按向凹陷的腹部，山治也幾次都試著按向自己的腹部、小心翼翼的按向自己的腹部，幾次都是無法置信的表情，就像無法相信自己還有血肉、而不是只有骨骼似的。

他跟自己說道，他不餓。他不餓，所以不必進食；他不餓，所以胃液並沒有貪婪地侵蝕胃囊、所以他不覺得眩暈、不覺得手腳虛軟無力、不覺得胃裏發燙悶痛。他本該覺得餓、本該覺得眩暈、本該覺得手腳虛軟無力、本該覺得胃裏發燙悶痛；可是他沒有任何感覺，挪動身子也不覺得疼痛。他看向海面，卻發現自己的眼窩沒有凹陷、雙頰也沒有乾癟。他看上去跟平常一樣、也沒有通體冰冷。

然而，那時候的恐懼絕望又回來了，彷若饑餓一樣不住噬咬侵蝕他的神經、讓他焦躁不安、提心吊膽。他只能反覆在海面踱步，往前邁出九步、轉身撒回九步，腳下是機械而重覆的動作。到底過幾天了？他真的有紀錄清楚嗎？搞不好今天根本不是第四十天、而是第五十天；搞不好一切都要比他想像的短暫；搞不好──老天，他真的已經餓了這麼久了嗎？他的身體一定在騙他、他的感官反應一定在騙他。他一定在害幻覺了，沒吃那麼久，肯定該覺得餓了、肯定該餓慘了不是嗎？他怎麼可能不覺得餓，還有──

索隆。

老天，還有索隆啊。

※

索隆轉過頭去，發現廚子正呆呆站著，圓睜的眼裏正翻湧著不可言狀的情緒。他只得小心翼翼的站起來，默默提防廚子蓄勢待發的行動。

過去幾天的情緒很糟。小鬼一整天都昏迷不醒，能睜眼的時候卻目光散煥、雙唇乾裂，而且只會呆呆盯著日光之下的幻影喃喃嘀咕。索隆偶爾會誤以為孩子在跟他說話，隨即卻發現藍眸子的焦點根本不在自己身上、而是自己身後某個更縹緲的幻影。好些時候，孩子會昏昏沉沉的衝著幻影憨憨傻笑，這是最最糟糕的狀況。

「索……隆。」廚子上前一步，怔怔喊道。

「幹嗎？你哪根筋不對？」

「我──」廚子滿臉困惑的一頓，半晌才若有所思的緩步靠近。「你餓了沒？」

廚子以前曾千百次如此問過他──金髮男人大多是支著頤、沒好氣地拖著腔調發問；有時候他倆掐架後、準備背向離開時，廚子會衝著他火爆焦躁地喝問；他晚上守船的時候，廚子也會偶爾從甲板朝著瞭望台如此問他。這問題索隆已經聽過千百次了，理應不會吃驚什麼的；只是，廚子從沒以這種語氣問過他、從沒以緊張拔尖的嗓音問過他。

「不，我不餓。」於是他小心應道。

廚子一瞬不瞬的盯著他：「不餓？」

「不餓。」他隨便聳聳肩，眼角卻緊緊注視對方的動作神情，好評估廚子的反應。「飽餓什麼的，我根本沒有想過。」

這是實話。唯一能跟『饑餓』拉上邊的，就是被斧手蒙卡拘留的回憶了。那時候，他被扎在廣場上，想念被拿走的配劍──的確，他也在想念食物。數算日子的時候，數字並非緩緩遞升、而是（一廂情願的）逐步倒退。他默默等待數字歸零、靜待數字轉化成「既定的事實」──也就是一個月後會被依言釋放、一個月後能再次大快朵頤。所以，當時他並沒有覺得饑餓，只有滿心隱忍期待；現在他根本不必進食，自然不會覺得饑餓了。

「別說傻話。」廚子怔怔應道。索隆這才發現對方的回憶只有驚疑不安、只有無比真實的蝕人饑餓、只有逐步遞升（而非穩步倒退）的數字。在僅餘的食物耗光後，他只能在石岩慢慢刻上痛若難耐的日子，根本不知道什麼時候能再次進食、亦不知道自己能否挨到那個時候。石岩上每個刻痕，都是隱忍的勝利、亦是蝕骨的絕望。

「廚子……」

「抱歉，我該讓你吃飯的。抱歉、抱歉、等一下、我去給你做點吃的。」

於是廚子轉過身去，就像要走進廚房生火、就像要從盈滿的冰箱間掏出食物似的。廚子踏上兩步，卻突然全身僵硬發愣。

索隆不曉得該怎樣應付這種場面，只得再次輕聲喚道：「廚子。」

「你該餓了。」廚子不曾轉身，嗓音卻有如飽滿弓弦一觸即發。「我就──抱歉──讓我──我們該──」

索隆繞到對方身前，好讓金髮男人看向自己。「我不餓。」他一字一句的清楚說道：「我現在不必吃飯，你也一樣不需要。」

「你當然得吃呀，索隆。」廚子並沒有看向索隆，卻是渙散的盯著某個遠處。「讓我靜心想想，一定可以──」

「回到千陽號後，隨便你做什麼吃的都行，那時候我們就好好吃一頓，跟大伙盡情吃個飽。不過，現在我們還好，根本不用吃飯。」

「根本不好。已經好幾星期了不是嗎？搞不好，附近有點──」

「沒有。」他伸手擋住要離開的廚子。「這兒根本什麼都沒有，你心知肚明。」

於是，廚子神色一凜，直勾勾的盯著索隆。湛藍眼睛隱隱泛起苦澀痛苦，但索隆懶得在意──好幾十天以來，他不得不親眼目睹山治為了尋找食物、紅了眼睛拼命翻弄石塊、挖掘岩地，把十指弄得傷痕累累、鮮血直流，一直一無所獲、卻是累憊得連哭也哭不出來。光是小鬼一人就足夠了，再讓廚子重蹈覆轍他可受不了。

「抱歉。」廚子低沉的嗓音變得嘶啞難聽：「抱歉。」

「閉嘴。」索隆罵道：「我們沒事，就聽我的行不？」

「你不餓。」乾涸遲緩的聲帶吐出不可置信的音調。

「不餓。」

「你該不會只是在騙我吧，索隆。」

「我不餓。你餓了嗎？」

廚子沒有馬上回答，卻是輕輕按上自己的腹部，一臉困倦迷惑的神情。半晌才喃喃應道：「不餓。」

索隆滿意的點點頭：「就說了吧？我們沒事。你這混蛋偶爾也聽聽我的啊！趕緊抽煙去吧，媽的，我也來一根好了。」

廚子呆呆眨眼，隨即泛起蒼白疲憊的笑意。好多了，起碼比剛才半死不活的表情順眼多了。

索隆不曉得他倆還得熬多久。

※

第七十日。山治緊握廚刀，偷偷迫近哲夫。

索隆默默尾隨孩子，卻發現廚子早已呆在老人身旁，盯著蹣跚而至的自己、盯著眼神凌厲冷酷的自己，卻終究沒有別過目光。

老人重重摔在地上，卻是無聲無息的。稚拙而蒼老的臉龐掠過驚惶恐慌的瞭然，然後是拼命背負承擔一切的決然──那副肩膀是多麼的年輕細瘦啊。

哲夫的嗓音與山治的嗓音輕若無物，彷似隨風消散的海上泡沫、虛幻而脆弱。山治還是個孩子、只是個孩子而已、還沒有長成那隻怪物；不過，他將會逐漸成長。他一定得逐漸成長，聽啊，他不是如此承諾的麼？現在他就作出承諾了吧。他倆將會信守承諾，居然讓索隆覺得無比安慰。

「快結束了。」廚子無視瑟縮腳旁的小孩，只淡淡朝索隆說道。這次，索隆默默跟著廚子離開。

※

『你也該聽說過傳聞了吧，關於船隊離奇失蹤什麼的。好幾百年以來，各式各類的船隻駛經惡魔三角地帶，然後人間蒸發：海賊船什麼的、海軍軍艦什麼的、偏離水之七都的巨型貨船（自海上列車開始行駛後，貨船失蹤事件倒是減少了）什麼的，失蹤的船隻簡直多不勝數。自數百年前，闖入該海域的船隻就再也不見蹤影了，那時候，笨蛋七武海、專偷影子的鼠輩還在襁褓裏呢──哎，我不小心把以後的事情告訴你們了，大伙現在還沒遇上那些詭譎的傢伙吧。

『不過，你們想必知道那老人是誰了；相比這副人畜無害的老人形象，他的真正面貌可是巨大多了、邪惡多了，蟄伏重重迷霧間，泛著紅光的眼睛搜尋獵物。然而，草帽團只把他當成「裝成人類的海猿」、或是「普通老頭」而已。偉大航道的確有「普通」的東西，可是「不普通」的東西更佔多數。

『你已經聽說過這些故事了。為了自身安全，你還是把這些故事當真為好。（就算是──尤其是──某長鼻子狙擊手說的故事也罷，因為他說的故事終究會成真的。）』

※

他費了好一陣子才找到廚子，因為那傢伙正躺在海面之下，一臉平靜呆呆躺著，就像被關在青藍玻璃箱子的詭譎標本。索隆抱著雙手，俯身盯著他。

「你在幹嗎？」

廚子睜開眼睛，一瞬不瞬的看著對方。「哎，綠藻頭。」金髮男人一派輕鬆自然，就像躺在千陽號的吊床上，而非躺在海洋裏──其實兩者都同等詭異，因為廚子在千陽號根本沒有空閒的時間，更不可能像這樣睡午覺。

廚子唇間的煙霧沒來得及浮出水面，就被海流柔柔帶開，在青藍的水裏看來，活像一尾光怪陸離的魚。廚子的金髮也在水裏緩緩飄揚。

「怪人。」

「你才是怪人。」廚子漫不經心的應道，然後抬手拂過澄藍的水面；索隆則一手抓住對方的手，把他拉起身來。「水面之下棒透了。」

「是啊？」索隆抽出劍來。

「躺在水面之下，我就不會焦躁得想亂扒頭髮了。」

索隆點點頭。他能理解對方的心情，他大概能理解吧。他知道，自來到這鬼地方後，他倆都不曾睡過一覺──這煉獄足以壓垮最堅靭的神智。他嘆了口氣，把和道叼到嘴裏，然後衝著對方揚頭示意。

廚子歪嘴笑道：「嘿，欲求不滿喔？」

※

古舟子之歌、水手漫談、海底寶藏傳說、人魚神話、以及海納萬物的All Blue構成了他的童年──但光憑虛幻的故事神話他可活不下去。

以海為家的歲月裏，他理解到自己的血液裏流淌著惡魔般的好運、骨肉間鐫刻著惡魔般的烈焰，就是晶潔海鹽也無法驅趕此等好運、就是洶湧巨浪也無法撲滅那團烈焰。於是，他能克服多舛命運幸免於難；於是，路飛能衝越怒濤找到蟄伏東海的他；於是，他終究會找到All Blue、一定會找到那片海洋。

錯了。憑著他的驚人好運、不屈烈焰，『All Blue一定存在』。那片傳說中的海洋、那片虛無縹緲的海洋一定存在；為了他，All Blue必須存在；為了他，All Blue絕不可能是海市蜃樓。為了他、為了背負惡魔般好運的他、為了胸懷惡魔般烈焰的他、為了身為海洋之子的他，All Blue必須存在。先不論別的原因，光是為了他，All Blue也必須存在──這才不是天方夜譚呢，這怎麼可能只是山治的妄言狂語？

少廢話，才不可能呢。

惡魔──

※

「──風腳！」

就他倆打架的當兒，太陽肯定已經東昇西落好幾次了吧。老實說，山治並沒有專心細數，只是心無二致地享受暴力打鬧──畢竟他被抑壓了那麼久，跟劍士拳來腳往能讓他好好舒展筋骨。也就是說，搞不好他倆已經打上好幾天了──不過這也不是什麼稀罕事兒。

索隆的綠髮被烤糊了一大片、山治的右額角也被划出老大一個口子。他倆渾身血汗瘀腫、氣喘吁吁、筋疲力竭，卻也心滿意足──無法破壞附近的景物，能盡情痛毆對方也是相當解氣的。山治一個踉蹌，腳跟瞬間落到海水間。他垂頭看著海水裏的腳踝，微一愣怔，然後忍不住低笑起來──縱是氣喘吁吁，卻還是從心底笑起來的。

於是索隆一掌把他推到海裏，不驚半點水花、肺裏沒有一絲水氣，只有遍體怡人涼意，教人平靜舒暢。索隆把配劍收好，一屁股坐在海面，雙腳在水裏一盪一盪的──山治不得不扭腰避過對方的腳，免得被踹壞了鼻樑。

「這情景不拍照留念怎麼行，要命關頭那長鼻子偏偏不在啊。」

山治只得點頭贊同。

他倆身後的巨岩正上演著不為人知的渺小情節──兩縷殘缺的靈魂背負相同的夢想，步上崎嶇不平的路途，期望在遙不可及的未來重圓靈魂。金髮男人曾是其中一縷靈魂，曾經面黃肌瘦、衰頹軟弱。那時候他自是驚恐惶惑，卻絕不溫順懦弱；那時候他自是瘦骨如柴，卻能燃起桀驁不馴的烈焰；那時候他自是皮膚乾癟，卻能把刻上皮膚的信念蝕入骨血；硌人的顎骨彷似凌厲雙刀、刻薄的唇舌猶如削骨利刃。

現在，他親眼目睹自己為老頭痛哭悲鳴，一如當初劍士為古伊娜流淚哀嚎──滿腔悲傷憤慨瞬間熄滅，緩緩燃燒的卻是更重要、更珍貴的事物──那是千絲萬縷承諾與感激之情；也就是說，孩子必須變得更強悍，才能背負兩個人的夢想、才不會半途而廢；也就是說，孩子必須變得不屈不撓、必須斷裂精鋼、必須燃起灼熱烈焰、必須粉身碎骨、必須讓粉碎的自己變得更強大。

兩個孩子的確做到了。兩個孩子的確深刻體認到了。山治為兩個孩子感到驕傲。

「船來了。」索隆說道。今天正是第八十五日。

山治浮上來，兩肘輕輕擱上水面。「嗯，要回家了喔，綠藻頭。」

※

『神明站在遙遠的下方，縱使沒有提氣揚聲，大伙還是聽得清清楚楚。神明說了自己的名字，但名字聽上去跟一堆嘶聲沒有分別，所以大伙根本是有聽沒有懂。

『神明說他要舉行考驗。神明說大伙無法通過考驗、就無法通過那海域。神明說大伙別無他選。

『弗蘭基仰天大笑，說用風來砲的話誰都擋不了他。他為親手建造的船而驕傲、為我而驕傲。他可不是狂妄自大、只是實話實說而已。然而，誰都不能在神明的地盤大放厥詞。

『因為，神明眨眼間就來到甲板上，還悠然愜意的呷著紅茶，一副老神在在的樣子。

『神明看上去不再渺小，只建議大伙把考驗當成過路費。

『娜美氣得毛髮倒豎，身為草帽團的財務大臣，涉及利益關係她可不含糊，竟敢厲聲質問神明憑什麼要大伙給他錢，又再次追問對方到底是誰──因為大伙都忘記神明的名字了。

『神明澄清重點並非金錢，因為金錢於他有如塵土，只是他餓了。況且，要是大伙連他的考驗都無法通過，根本無法面對日後的試煉──他擠出扭曲的笑意，繼續挑釁大伙，說以後的旅程定必有比泛舟老人更危險的難關。

『那麼，誰來接受挑戰呢？神明問道。他瞇起污濁黯灰的眼睛（然而，留神注意的話，就會發現那抹陰霾之下正隱藏著一絲寒光，一如反映陸離日光的冰川），又繼續說明，要是大伙失敗了，他就會把大伙吃掉──長久以來已經有不少失敗的船隊成為他的裹腹之物了。

『烏索普顫聲抗議，難道之前從沒有人反對過這種不公平的條件嗎？可是誰也沒有理會他。

『三個嗓音同時回應，你們定必知道那三人是誰了。

『可是，絕不能讓能力者接受挑戰，因為這位神明的能力來自海霧，對能力者大大不利，神明亦不想乘人之危──正正當當地捕獲的靈魂比較美味。所以不行，神明絕不接受能力者，尤其是橡膠口味的能力者。

『（「真是的……大伙給我多點警戒心好嗎！」烏索普再次悲鳴。）

『於是索隆攔住大火不已的船長，自願接受挑戰；然後山治則譏笑對方，說劍士定必會迷路到天邊去的，所以就少耍帥了。於是，神明說道：「很好。」

『「就是你倆了，一起去吧。」

『神明默默期待好戲上場。

『神明一揚手，索隆和山治就在濃霧間失去蹤影。大伙自然是叫叫嚷嚷的鬧了半天，但神明一聲肅靜，大伙就無法作聲了。

『索隆和山治回來了，雖然失去意識、重重摔在甲板上，卻是完好無恙──至於那中間發生了什麼事，你們早已知道了。當然，他們通過考驗了。

『過關了。神明訕訕認輸。

『最後，神明讓我們繼續旅程。誰也沒有任何問題──神明縱是剛朝大伙悶悶揮手道別，大伙還是好像逐漸把考驗忘卻了。這應該是神明的法力效果吧。

『神明唯獨讓我保留記憶，但他大概是忘了我的存在吧，神明偶爾也會變得粗枝大葉的──興許是年紀大了記性不好，或許是神明不知船靈為何物，也許神明根本不在意船靈。反正我沒有生氣。

『看著到手的肥肉白白溜走，神明似乎相當失望──這點我也能理解，畢竟由亞當木築成的船並不常見。

『索隆和山治肯定還記得考驗的每個細節，就算他們不再理解當中的意識也罷。通過考驗之後，他們居然比以前鬧得更兇，連吵嘴的時候也更刻薄，因為他們的分寸拿掐得很準，縱使大伙根本不認同也罷──他們清楚明白對方的底線，會盡情放開攻擊，因為他們知道對方不會輕易損壞，因為他們知道對方經歷過更殘酷的現實。害怕傷害對方而放水的話，於對方說來反倒是褻瀆侮辱──拳來腳往，正是他倆交流溝通的方式。

『大伙先遇見神明倒是好事，因為在考驗之後，他倆都變得更強悍，足以應付後來在恐怖三桅帆船的挑戰──抵達那地方後，你們就會理解我的意思了。

『總之，你們不必為他們費心──比我家船員恐怖的怪物真的不多。』

※

索隆佇立於暴君熊前方，昂然捍衛自己世界──山治能深切理解，因為這是劍士的承諾。因為索隆曾作出承諾、因為索隆這笨蛋會為遵守承諾不顧一切，所以他會犧牲自己保護伙伴。

山治在暴君熊跟前站得頂天立地，不惜以自己的性命保住大伙──索隆能深切理解，因為這是廚子的感激之情。因為山治那白痴會全力報答大伙的恩情，縱使他已經默默為大伙獻出一切也罷。

索隆說，這次該讓我犧牲了。

山治說，我也對你作出承諾。

於是，在暴君熊跟前，他倆達成無言協議──索隆承諾絕不喪命，山治則會為對方失去的每點血液作出補償。

索隆把和道的劍鞘重重戳向對方腰側，留下深刻的痕跡；山治把廚師的五指緊緊抓住對方臂間，遺下明確的瘀傷。

他倆的意思皆是──『我明白』。

 

END


End file.
